Making Dad Proud
by gleefreak102
Summary: Based off a fanfiction story, this features Kurt along with Secret Homophobic!Burt. Better than the summary, look inside! : Warnings for some course language in the future and possible violence.
1. The Change Begins

**Yay Guys! I'm back with a new story! I've been reading different fanfics today and found one that I really really love. Now, I'm going to base parts of this story on it, but it's very very different than the one I'm reading! thanks guys! :)**

**Summary: This deals with Kurt and secret!homophobic!burt.**

**P.S.-I know, I don't like this, but it's an interesting idea to think about.**

For a long time, Burt hadn't been bothered with Kurt's sexuality. Well, he at least didn't act like it bothered him. He had been cool about it and treated Kurt the exact same. But one day, Burt snapped.

"Oh, Hey dad." Kurt said, presenting his attention to Burt standing the doorway. He had just gotten back from work.

Burt looked over to see that Kurt was on the couch, watching Project Runway and drawing clothing designs. And that, my friend, is when Burt snapped.

"What in the hell are you watching?" Burt asks, red-faced.

"Umm, Project Runway." Kurt says, shocked by his father's sudden outburst.

"Well, I got a call today saying my son was a fag. What can you say about that, huh?" Burt continues.

"Umm, I'm gay and people are rude. What are you so mad about? Bad day at work?" Kurt asks, shocked, and angered.

"Look, maybe I wouldn't get those calls if you weren't so gay and faggy. You can be gay, even though I don't approve, but look, don't act all faggy at school all the time. You cry too much, which makes you seem even more gay, and you dress like a girl. Explain why I shouldn't receive these calls!" Burt exclaims,then realizes what he's said, because he spies Kurt standing with an arm wrapped around his waist, tears running down his cheeks, and Kurt attempting to hold back sobs.

"Wait- Kurt!" Burt exclaims, but it's too late, as Kurt is running up to his room sobbing.

Once Kurt locks the door to his room, he sits down with a piece of paper in hand, ready to solve his dads problem.

**Problems:**

**Hair**

**Voice**

**Clothing**

**Flirting with Boys**

**Gay**

**Sings Girls Songs**

**Acts Faggy**

**Objective: FIX ME! MAKE DAD PROUD!**

Kurt had finished his list, stored it in his notebook, and walked up to the mirror.

"First step, hair!" Kurt exclaims, ready to change and make his dad proud.

He grabs the scissors from his drawer and begins to cut his hair, shorter and shorter, until it is in a very short boy-ish cut. He grabs his computer and opens his internet browser, ordering a baseball cap, and a beanie. They would make him look more masculine.

His next step, voice, was taken care of. He could make himself speak lower, and before he knew it, it could be natural.

He was going to make his dad proud!

**A/N: I know, don't hurt me? I just thought it was an interesting idea! So please, review, review, and did I mention maybe review? (:**


	2. Friends Or Not?

**Just to let you guys know, if there's any questions, Blaine isn't in the story yet, He will soon though, because I know what I'm going to do! :) Anyways, Enjoy! (:**

Kurt was finally ready for school. He walked over to his mirror and took in his appearance. A white t-shirt with a plaid over-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. He ruffled his hair and grabbed his back pack. No more satchels for him. "They're too gay." Kurt thought to himself, grabbing his back pack.

He ran downstairs, snatched a protein bar from the cabinet, and ran out the door to go to school. He started the car and off he went to McKinley High.

When he arrived, he immediately went to his locker, stuffed his books in it, and ran off to homeroom. He dismissed the odd looks and walked into his homeroom. He took a seat and started to fool around with his iPhone.

He didn't notice that Mercedes took the seat next to him and gave him an odd look.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mercedes hissed.

"Nothing. I'm just Kurt Hummel." Kurt mumbles, still fooling around with his iPhone.

"No, your a freaking-gah, Kurt, I don't even know." Mercedes says.

"What, a boy? Yeah, I'm a boy now, no longer a princess." Kurt snaps as the bell rang and he escapes from more questioning.

The day was pretty long, no slushies or dumpster dives. Nothing. No jock taunts.

"Maybe this is good for me too." Kurt thinks to himself smiling.

As he enters the choir room, he picks a spot near the back, he needs to change even what he does during the day.

When people start to enter they all give Kurt weird looks, but don't stop to ask questions.

"Ok, We-" Mr. Shue says, but stops as Kurt raises his hand.

"Umm, Kurt?" Mr. Shue is obviously as confused with the changed look of Kurt.

"I've got a song, do you mind?" Kurt asks, voice suddenly deeper.

"Umm, Yeah. Sure. Ok, Kurt." Mr. Shue shakes his head, and takes his regular seat.

"Ok, most of you probably have noticed my change. Voice, clothing, hair, stuff like that. Well, I've done it to prove to everyone I'm not a fag." Kurt explains.

Most of the class flinches when he says what he said.

"Kurt, we don't think of you like that." Mercedes soothes.

"You might not, but I'm sure the jocks do, heck, my own dad does. So just forget it. I'm changing and theres nothing you can do to stop me. I'm a fag, I understand, now I'm changing. That's all. Anyway I'm singing a song to show yall I'm a guy." Kurt says.

How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave

And all those days we spent out by the lake

Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made

One by one they vanish just the same

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly

But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end

Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear

So we made our way by finding what was real

Now the days are so long that summer's moving on

We reach for something that's already gone

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly

But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end

We knew we had to leave this town

But we never knew when and we never knew how

We would end up here the way we are

Yeah we knew we had to leave this town

But we never knew when and we never knew how

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly

But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end

"See, even I can sound like a guy." Kurt says, before quickly turning on his heel and walking out.

**A/N: Just thought that was a good place to end it.**

**Sneak Peak For Next Chapter:**

**Burt sees change in his son and reacts weirdly.**

**Mr. Shue seeks guidance about what to do in Ms. Pillsbury.**

**Yes, I'm excited about next chapter! haha (:**

**I do NOT own Glee or September By Daughty! (:**


	3. Talks With A Teacher

**Thanks so much for the review and favorite and story alerts! I logged onto my email just a while ago and saw how many emails I had from reviews and alerts and I was very happy! Thanks so much guys!**

**fe(anonymous)- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! **

**FansOfChrisCMaxA1-Yup, Burt is acting like a awful person right now. Don't worry, things will get better! :)**

**YAY! Now onto the chapter! (:**

* * *

"Hey Emma, Can I speak to you for a second?" Mr. Shue asks, peering his head into Emma's office.

"Umm, Yeah, Sure Will. Take a seat. Now, what do you need?" Emma says, pushing her drawer back into the desk.

"Well, one of my students is have-um-trouble and is acting differently." Will says, nervous to tell her the full truth.

"Will, one of my students is having trouble isn't helping me at all. You have to be detailed. Ok, First off, who is having trouble in your class?" Emma asks.

"Kurt and more like glee club. His dad apparently doesn't approve of him being gay and took it out on him. Plus add the daily pressures of bullying. He's changing. He cut his hair, he's wearing like t-shirts and jeans, and changing his voice. He speaks lower and sang a country song the other day." Will explains. He sees a flash of sympathy and sorrow cross Emma's face.

"Oh, I thought his dad was accepting of him." Emma ponders.

"Well, I did too. Apparently, he had pretended to be accepting, and finally snapped one day and told him he didn't approve and how 'faggy' he was." Will said, flinching.

"Oh, Dear. Well, I think you should talk to him. You know, if he wants to come here with him and we can both talk to him. And if he doesn't talk, go to his dad." Emma replies.

"Thanks, Emma. You're very helpful!" Will exclaims, getting up and leaving her office.

"Welcome, Will." Emma smiles.

Will had it decided. He would try to talk to Kurt, and if that didn't work, talk to his dad, Burt. Burt had always seemed so nice about it. Apparently, he wasn't.

* * *

When Kurt arrived home, there was a package sitting on the front porch. He read the label, carefully with his name and address. He took it inside, up to his room, and proceeded to open it.

The box contained a baseball cap, with a buckeyes logo, and a small blue beanie.

"Perfect!" Kurt thought. "My hats have arrived. Now let's check my list."

Kurt opens his notebook, and proceeds to take out a small piece of notebook paper, containing his list of objectives.

Next Step, Flirting with boys. All he would have to do is bring home a girl. Easy enough.

* * *

The next day he went to school and approached a sophomore. Kurt thought she was beautiful and would be a great new girlfriend. He had to act straight.

"Hey Gorgeous." Kurt said leaning up against the girl's locker.

"Umm, Hi. What's your name?" the girl asked. She was decked out in a short summer dress with earrings and brown curly hair down to her shoulders.

"Kurt. You?" Kurt asks, trying to sound as masculine and flirty as he could muster.

"Lindsey. Nice to meet you Kurt." Lindsey said.

"Nice to meet you too, Lindsey. Anyways, I'm in the glee club and we're having a party this Saturday night. Would you like to come along with me?" Kurt asks.

Man, he is finding this easy, but it just doesn't feel right with a girl. "I can just push that away." he thinks, listening back to the girl.

"Umm, Sure." Lindsey smiles. "Here's my number. Call me." she says, making the phone sign at her ear before giving Kurt a smile and walking away.

* * *

"Ok guys, Kurt, can I see you for a few minutes?" Mr. Shue asks, walking into the classroom to find everyone sitting and chattering about.

"Yo, Umm, Sure." Kurt responds, stepping out of his chair, sliding his phone in his pocket, and following Mr. Shue.

Will guides Kurt down the hall to his office before stepping in and closing the door behind Kurt.

"What's going on, Kurt?" Will decides to break the ice and awkwardness by just asking a standard question.

"Umm, I should be asking you that, Mr. Shue." Kurt laughs.

"No, I mean with all of you. You come to school acting like yourself and then the next day, you are dressing differently and lowering your voice and singing country music. Now, Kurt, the glee club accepts you for who you are and they all also know you. And they know you don't sing country music." Mr. Shue adds for humor.

"Look, Mr. Shue, I'm changing, alright? My dad doesn't accept my gayness, so I'm going to be straight so he'll love me again, simple as that." Kurt replies, with a sense of sadness in his voice.

"Look, Kurt. I can tell you right now by the look on your face, you don't want to do this. You don't have to do this. We can tell your unhappy. You are who you are. And this isn't you." Mr. Shue says, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"But you don't know what it's like. My mom died and my dad is the only thing I've got. Nothing else, don't you get it? And guess what, nobody except the glee club actually accepts me for who I am. Doing this, I might get less bruises." Kurt says.

"KURT! You shouldn't have to hide who you are. And if someone is hurting you, you need to come tell us!" Mr. Shue exclaims.

"I have! And no teacher has ever done anything for me." Kurt says, finally dissolving into sobs.

Mr. Shue gets up and goes over Kurt and embraces him.

"That's it! I've got to do something." Mr. Shue thinks.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 3 completed! I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys did too! And there is Kurt's big reasoning for the change, and what will Mr. Shue do about it in the future. Oh,And I know I said Burt is going to notice Kurt's change and say something and I'm sorry I didn't get it written in this chapter, but I will in the future! (: **

**Please, Please Review! They give me inspiration and reviews mean chapters get done quicker and uploaded faster! (: **

**Sneak Peak-**

**Kurt takes Lindsey to the ND Party. **

**Mr. Shue makes a surprising discovery. **

**Burt finds out a shocking secret about Kurt. **

**Yes, All that and more on the next chapter uploading of 'Making Dad Proud.' **

**Thanks Guys!**

**-GleeFreak102 **


	4. Party With A Girlfriend

The doorbell rings and Burt wonders who it could possibly be. He sits down his newspaper and journeys to the front door and finds a girl waiting there with her phone out.

"Umm, Hello? Who are you?" Burt asks, the girl.

"Um, a friend of Kurt's. He is taking me to the ND party tonight. My name is Lindsey. Nice to meet you." Lindsey says with a smile, and a handshake.

"Ok, then. You can have a seat until Kurt gets down here." Burt says, shaking his head in disbelief.

About five minutes later, Kurt comes down and takes her hand. "Ok, Lindsey, we can go now. Bye dad."

They walk out the door and Burt just wonders if what he said is hurting Kurt more than helping. But he seemed happy, so whats the big deal?

* * *

The ND party is finally in full swing! Puck is downing beers, Finn, Sam, Artie, and Puck are playing with his XBox and all the girls are sitting around talking about gossip as always.

The door swings open to reveal Kurt. He is dressed in jeans and a nice t-shirt with black shoes. He is holding hands with a girl, who is also dresses in jeans and a nice shirt with black pumps.

"Hey Kurt. Whoa, Dude, who's this?" Finn elbows Kurt in the side with a laugh and a surprised face.

"Her name is Lindsey. I invited her and so she came with me. No big deal. So you want something to drink, Lindsey?" Kurt asks.

"Sure." Lindsey replies with a smile. Kurt smiles back, and leads her to the slighty large kitchen and pulls out a few drinks.

"Okay, we have wine coolers, beer, and sparkling cider or any sodas you want." Kurt says, pulling out a miltitude of bottles.

"Umm, I don't drink a ton, so I'll just have a bottle of sparkling cider." Lindsey says, grabbing a bottle that Kurt put onto the table.

"Yum." Lindsey says, taking a small sip and connecting her hand with Kurt's once again.

They both venture into the living room where Finn is playing his xbox and sit down onto the couch.

All the girls finally come down the stairs to see all the boys playing, no surprise, but Kurt is sitting on the couch holding a girls hand.

"KURT! Who is that girl?" Rachel bellows, loud enough that everyone turns around to look at the exchange.

"Umm, that girl has a name, Rachel, and her name is Lindsey. I invited her to come with me here to the ND party and she came. No biggie." Kurt says, smiling at Lindsey.

"Come on Kurt, you wanna talk in the kitchen?" Lindsey asks.

"Yeah, Sure. Ok, guys, we'll be right back." Kurt announces.

As soon as Kurt and Lindsey disappear in to the kitchen everyone starts asking questions.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Kurt, with a girl. What the heck?"

"I thought he was capital G-Gay."

"WANKY! Finally got some arm candy."

"HEY! That's my stepbrother."

"Yes, Stepbrother, not overprotective dad!"

"STOP IT! Everyone stop it! We need to figure out what Kurt is doing with some girl, and quick!" Rachel almost screams.

"Your right, Rachel. Let's all sit down on the couches. Each person get's a turn to talk."

"First, Mercedes."

"Ok, you guys. This is serious. Kurt did look a little sad when he came back with Mr. Shue the other day. I really have no idea what is going on. Except for the fact he's trying to make his dad proud. I mean he did say that in Glee the other day, but he's gay. HE'S NOT ATTRACTED TO GIRLS!" Mercedes announces.

"Your right, Mercedes. We need to ask them about this-" Artie says, but cannot finish as Kurt and Lindsey both walk in with smiles on their faces.

"Re-introduction you guys. This is Lindsey, my girlfriend." Kurt says.

The two run off upstairs probably to go talk or kiss or whatever and leave the group downstairs.

"Well, Shit. That was unexpected." Artie says.

"You think? We all need to have a sit down with Kurt and talk to him. He needs to be who he is, not who his dad wants him to be."

"Ok, well me and ma girlfriend here are going to my house. So, enjoy the party, bye guys!" Kurt says with a smile.

Everyone just looks to Kurt in disbelief.

* * *

They finish the drive back the Kurt's house, and walk in the door.

"Hey Guys. You ok?" Burt asks as they walk in the door.

"Yeah, Dad. I got me a girlfriend." Kurt says, not before leaning into Burt's ear and whispering, "Just like you wanted." He looks up to Kurt with grim expression and watches the pair walk away hand in hand.

"Ok, this has gotten out of control." Burt thinks going back to his newspaper. "But I mean, if he's happy, I did him some good."

* * *

The next day at school Lindsey and Kurt are pretty much insepriable during lunch and breaks and he even brings her to glee club.

"Hey Mr. Shue. My girlfriend wants to try out. Her name is Lindsey." Kurt smiles.

"Ok, Alrighty then. Lindsey, go ahead." Lindsey gives Mr. Shue a big smile and walks to the front pointing to the band.

"Ok, this has digressed." Mr. Shue thinks.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Everyone slowly begins clapping and looking awkwardly in Kurt's direction. Kurt just has a big smile on his face.

"Alright, since we have a new member you guys can take the day off. Ok, Well bye." Mr. Shue says, shaking his head, and retreating to his office.

* * *

A**/N: I know, that was a pretty sucky chapter and the shocking secret is out- KURT'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! Well, a beard. (: Don't worry things will improve. I actually know where I want this story to go so yes! Oh, and thanks to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Anyways, Please Review and also, I need prompts for my moments of Klaine story, come on you guys! (:**

**Ok, Sneak Peaks For Next Chapter!  
**

**Glee Club stages a Kurt-gay-intervention.  
**

**Yup, that ought to be interesting. (:  
**

**Thanks,**

**-GleeFreak102 (:**


	5. Glee Club Intervention

**OH MY GLEE, Guys! I am super sorry for the almost month delay, I have not many excuses. I was vacation for one of those weeks, so I'm really sorry. I've also been lazy and stuff. I'm sorry, but here is the long awaited update!**

"Ok, is everyone here?" Rachel asks.

All the glee club, minus Kurt, of course, have gathered in the choir room.

"Yeah. What is this about, anyways?" asks Puck.

"We need to have a gay-intervention." Rachel states, smiling.

"Ok, a WHAT?" Finn asks.

"A gay-intervention with Kurt, you idiot. He said his dad doesn't approve of him being gay, but Kurt is gay! That's who he is, definitely not in love with some girl named Lindsey." Rachel explains.

"I agree, we really need to do something for Kurt." Quinn agrees. "I mean, he doesn't even fight for solos anymore, he just wants to sing with Lindsey, and we never see him anymore without her!"

"I know, it really does suck! Kurt was a cool dude, but this just isn't him." Sam speaks from the back.

"So, someone go get Kurt and we'll tell him that!" Rachel says.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Mercedes says.

Everyone in the choir room discusses what they are going to say to Kurt and a few minutes later the door opens with Mercedes, and Kurt beside her.

"Kurt, come in, sit down, get comfortable." Rachel says with a smile.

"Ok, what is this about?" asks Kurt, carefully sitting down.

"It's a gay-intervention, with all of us glee kids." Rachel explains.

"A what?" Kurt asks.

"Told you." mumbles Finn.

"A gay-intervention. Kurt, what's been going on? You're gay and now you have a girlfriend, like to explain?" Rachel asks.

"Well, my dad doesn't approve of me being gay." Kurt says.

"SO?" Rachel.

"So? So, I want to make him happy and I want him to love me. So, I'm straight now. Not a big thing." Kurt says.

"Kurt, maybe your dad just doesn't understand. We love you, the way you are, not this way!" Quinn speaks up.

"Yeah dude, I thought before you were a pretty cool dude, and now, it's just weird." Sam says.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I really don't think I need to do anything. I'm making my dad proud." Kurt says.

"But you're not making you happy." says Tina.

"Just, forget, it. Ok! That's it. Over and done with!" Kurt says.

"Well, that went well." Rachel says after Kurt stormed from the room.

"Well, Sure, if well means disaster. I have a plan B, but I need everybody's help." Mercedes says.

"What is it?" Finn asks.

"If Kurt won't come into gay, the gay will come to him." Mercedes smiles.

**A/N: YAY! I know it's not long, but it perfectly sets up next chapter!**

**Also, I'm having a little contest with some fanfic prizes!**

**Ok, if you want to participate just send me in a message, a link to a great piece of either Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Klaine, fanart or anything like that! I will pick the best piece of art or drawing or painting or anything like that to win!**

**If you win, you recieve...**

**A spoiler of any kind about the future of this story. (As long as it's not tooo BIG!(: )**

**You will also receive the ability to send me 1-3 prompts and I will write and post them. Yes, you can send me one, two, or three prompts of YOUR Choice! Any pairing, as long as Kurt is involved! (:**

**Thanks guys! I hope you participate in this contest! (:**


	6. Blaine and the Gay

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry about the long wait, but with vacations and all that in the way I haven't had tons of time to update! SORRY! I have to tell you guys, I'll try to update a LOT this week, but starting Thursday of this week, I won't have any update time. I'll be sending my computer in for repairing, and I will be on vacation! I'll try to find a way to update every now and then until I get my computer back, but I can't promise regular updates! I'm so sorry you guys, but it'll be like this for a little while! ANYWAYS, no body entered my contest. So I'll give you guys until my next chapter to enter, but after that I'm canceling the contest. SO, sorry for the long authors note, but heres the chapter! :) **

_To : Rachel Berry_

_From: Mercedes Jones _

_Our Plan B shall begin tomorrow...(: _

Rachel quickly receives the message and replies.

_To : Mercedes Jones_

_From: Rachel Berry_

_Gotcha;)_

_-THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.-_

"Hi Guys! Today we have a new member joining glee club." Mr. Shue says, as a guy quickly follows Mr. Shue into the room.

A guy with dark gelled hair, hazel eyes, and a sweater and bowtie.

"Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a junior, and yes, I' m gay."

At these words, Kurt's head shoots up to study the boy, as Mercedes silently winks at Rachel. Rachel returns the gesture with a fist pump, where Kurt can't see it.

"So, is he going to sing?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel, you know that's not-"

"Sure. I'll sing." Blaine smiles.

Blaine carefully positions himself in the middle of the floor, and begins to sing.

_You make me feel like I'm a living a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Blaine looks over to Kurt with a smile and glances back to the front, finishing his song.

Kurt quickly becomes uncomfortable, so he grabs Lindsey's hand, and squeezes it, making sure Blaine sees.

"That was amazing, Blaine. Welcome to New Directions." Mr. Shue exclaims, as Blaine finishes singing.

"Thanks." Blaine says, taking a seat behind Kurt.

Mr. Shue quickly finishes their lesson, it being a Friday, and everyone quickly leaves the room except for Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine.

"Ok, I thought you said he was gay." Blaine questions Rachel.

"He is. His dad isn't that accepting of him, though, so we are trying to make him realize he doesn't have to change who he is." Rachel explains.

"Oh, Well, I get it, I mean. My dad isn't accepting at all. He used to be rude to me about it, make gay jokes, all of that. He just ignores me now." Blaine says quietly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Mercedes says.

"It's okay. I have my friends who love me so, it's okay." Blaine smiles.

"So, what are we going to do about Lindsey?" Blaine asks.

"We are just going to have to tell her the truth." Mercedes says.

"Don't you think that's a tad but rude, I mean I understand what we are trying to do, but It's not right that we tell her." Blaine explains.

"But it's the only way. I don't want her to get hurt, or him to be unhappy." Rachel says.

"Ok, but if anything bad happens, it's on you guys." Blaine says.

Little did they know, a familiar ear was listening outside the door.

And the little ear was named Lindsey.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I was originally going to make it Kurt listening, but that is just so normal. **

**Yup...(: **

**Anyways, Thanks and please please review! (: I really need feedback and ideas! **

**SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER: **

"**Why didn't you just tell me, Kurt?" Lindsey asks, in tears. **

"**Because I wanted to be normal." Kurt says through sobs. **

**Lindsey quickly leans over to give Kurt a hug. **

"**It'll be okay, just tell him the truth." **

**YAY! Oh, and who is going to be getting a truth? Blaine? Burt? (: Until next time, (: **

**-GleeFreak102**


	7. Talking With The Ex

"Kurt, hey, Can I talk to you?" Lindsey asks, pulling Kurt into an empty classroom.

"Sure. What about babe?" Kurt asks, smiling at Lindsey and taking a seat on one of the desks.

"The fact that you're gay." Lindsey says, looking to Kurt with a serious face.

"W-What? That's not true!" Kurt denies, knowing he'd been caught.

"Oh, really? Because I heard Rachel and Mercedes talking about that the other day. The fact you're using me for a beard because you are scared to be yourself!" Lindsey says, tearing up.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry. This may sound really cheesy, but it's not you, it's me." Kurt sighs, giving up his disguise.

"KURT! I really started to like you a lot. Why did you do this?" Lindsey cries.

"Because my dad told me to stop acting faggy! Alright? There's the truth. My dad doesn't accept me, so I changed! Ok!" Kurt erupts, now crying.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Lindsey says, in tears.

"Because I wanted to be normal!" Kurt says through sobs.

Lindsey quickly leans over to give him a hug.

"It'll be okay, just tell him the truth." Lindsey says.

"Who, my dad? I will-I-I just need some time first." Kurt sighs, looking down.

"I would also start trying to hang with that Blaine kid, I mean he's really eyeing you, huh?" Lindsey jokes.

"Thanks, Lindsey. Can we just be friends?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt, you're nice. Of course we can. Just don't lie, ok?" Lindsey says, searching Kurt's face.

"I promise." Kurt laughs, giving Lindsey another big hug.

The next day, Lindsey eyes Kurt carefully, as he approaches Blaine with a huge smile and both boys look delighted to be talking. They end the conversation by exchanging numbers and promising to get coffee.

Hey, Kurt gives Lindsey all the details.

**A/N: I understand, this was a short chapter. I just wanted to get that out there because I have the next two chapters planned! Also, I have a deal. The 20th reviewer gets a spoiler about what they want to know for this story! :D (By PM of course, so you have to have an account! Sorry Anon's!) **


	8. Klaine RantPlease Read

Hi Guys! I hate the fact this isn't an update, but as you all know and can tell, I am a HUGE Klaine shipper. And this shall be my little rant!

****DISCLAIMER: There will be Klaine/Finchel(mostly Klaine) Season 4 Spoilers ahead, so if you don't want to know what happens, please click off this right now! If you already know what is going to happen, or you want to know, please read on!****

Yesterday night, my little Klaine heart broke into a million pieces when we finally confirmed the break-up rumors. For all those who don't know, let me explain how this is going to go down.

Pretty much, many fans witnessed the filming of Chris, Darren, Lea, and Cory in NYC. While fans were watching the filming, they were tweeted letting us know what the scenes were and what was going on. Of course, fans started to tweet that there was the background music playing for the scene. It was 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt. Of course, while Ryan confirmed there were going to be some bumps in the road for Klaine we assumed it was a break-up because of the song being a break-up song. All of us Klainer's started listening to the song and studying the lyrics. We all, of course, has a bad feeling about Klaine. Later to find out both couples will be breaking up during this scene.

We were, of course, panicking over this! Many people started to tweet about how candles was a break-up song, and thats when Klaine got together. We weren't calm, not after fans posted about during the filming how 'Kurt' would walk off from Blaine crying, while Blaine was left there crying! We, of course, knew this was a break-up, only to be later confirmed by a crew member.

The crew member told the fans that Klaine had already broken up before this happens in the season, that Blaine goes to NYC to get Kurt back, and apparently things don't go well.

MY LITTLE KLAINE! CRAP YOU GLEE WRITERS! Of course, we don't mind a little drama, but a 'nasty' (from what I've heard) break-up, this is not good! This is not right, and certainly NOT OKAY! The fandom was literally in a Klaine/Finchel shippers riot, and for once in time, the two ships were actually agreeing and crying together! This is not okay, and it hurts! Now, I can't look at a picture of Klaine or a fan video without almost crying! All I can say, is they better have a reunion about how much they can't live without each other, and a hot make-out get back together scene! This will cause our Klaine hearts so much sadness, and we haven't even seen the scene or dialogue yet!

Thanks for listening to my little rant! If you want to have a deeper discussion about this, PM me or follow me on twitter and we shall talk there. My twitter is at ceb052198 so please follow me! Thanks guys!

P.S.- The next chapter of a few of my stories will be up soon, and I'll be starting a new story with a prompt I got from a reviewer! Thanks guys!


	9. My Dad And Me

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but school started back which means I have tons of homework to finish and I've just been super busy. Other than that, my only other excuse is laziness... :'( hehe, I'm sorry guys! **

**Truth be told, I'm losing inspiration for this story! I hate it, but I'm going to try to finish it for you guys! I really love this story, but I've been crazed with tons of work, but I'm going to try to get back writing more again! Thanks guys! **

"Hey, Dad. Can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt asks, walking into the living room and taking a seat in front of the chair Burt was sitting on.

"Sure bud, what's up? Oh, what's with you and that girlfriend nowadays?" Burt asks.

"Well, we broke up." Kurt says.

"Oh, sorry bud. She was a nice girl, seems like. Tough break." Burt replies, turning down the volume on the t.v.

"Yeah, but it's fine. We're really good friends now, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Kurt replies.

"Please tell me you don't already have a new girlfriend. You can't move on that fast." Burt says, pondering the thoughts in his head.

"No, dad. I wanted to tell you something." Kurt says.

"Sure, what is it?" Burt asks.

"I-I'm gay. There's nothing you can say or do to change that about me. Changing for you has made me realize I'm gay and this is me, you can't just change that. I understand you don't accept it, but I've learned I'll just have to live with it." Kurt says.

"Bud, I love you and accept you." Burt says.

"But, what about all that 'faggy' stuff you said a few weeks ago?" Kurt asks, curious.

"Kurt, I was mad. I was mad at the world for not accepting who you were, and I'm sorry. I guess I let my anger get the best of me, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Burt says, sighing.

"Oh, dad. It's okay." Kurt says, tearing up a little and giving his dad a big hug.

"So, we're okay now?" Burt asks.

"Of course dad. One more question?" Kurt says.

"Sure, what is it?" Burt asks.

"Do I make you proud?" Kurt asks, biting his lip.

"Of course, you'll always make your big ole' dad proud." Burt laughs, giving his son a huge hug, and catching up from the past few weeks.

**A/N: That was probably a crappy cheesy ending, but I just couldn't find inspiration to write for this story anymore, and I couldn't just leave it like it was, so I decided to make a little ending for you guys! Sometime, I might come back and delete this and re-publish it better, but until then, I'm sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed anyways! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So, I've decided to go on a fanfiction cleaning spree! I'll be deleted several stories on my profile, and wanted to give the heads up!

**The stories I will be deleting: (I may possible be re-writing a few of these in the future, so no worries!)**

**Making Dad Proud (It wasn't that well written)**

**New Adventures (I feel like I put Klaine together too quickly, and it didn't feel realistic)**

**Summer Vacation**

I'll probably be combining Awkward Moments and Moments of Klaine-I'll put Awkward Moments in moments of Klaine to make it a big one-shot drabble story!

Yeah, so heads up! :)


End file.
